The unexplored triangle
by wingster55
Summary: Alternate Season 3. What if Dawson didn't ask Pacey to look after Joey? What if Andie didn't cheat but broke up with Pacey? Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

Prologue Pt 1

Dawson Leery was in shock. Joey Potter, the girl across the creek who made his life a living hell last year, had just offered himself to her. He was in love with her and of course wanted her so much, but no in this manner. So he refused and she left in tears.

Rushing downstairs he found his friends Jack Mcphee and Jen Lindley separated from the party by themselves. Quickly explaining the situation he made a request to them.

Dawson: I need you guys to take care of Joey for a while. She won't ever admit it but she needs someone right now.  
Jen: Sure Dawson, we'll be there for her  
Dawson: Thanks guys

Jen and Jack then set off to find miss Potter.   
Dawson sat wondering how this year would turn out, after such an explosive start.

Pt 2

The next school day Pacey and Dawson were at lunch, when Dawson asked Pacey something that had been bugging him.

Dawson: So Pace…you haven't really mentioned Andie yet, have you guys talked at all? And when is she coming back?

Pacey: I talked to her last week…where she had therapist orders to break up with me

Dawson: Are you serious?

Pacey: Yea apparently her shrink thinks that Andie needs to be single and learn to be stronger

Just then Jen and Jack walked up.

Jen: So what are we all doing this weekend

Dawson: Well I was-

Jen: You don't know? Great you're coming with me Jack and Joey to retrieve Andie from the psych ward

Pacey: No…Andie needs her space and I want her to be happiness

Dawson: And I'm sure that Joey doesn't want to see me right now

Jack: Dawson, listen sooner or later you and Joey are going to have to face each other and for the sake our "clique" it needs to be sooner

Jen: And Pace right now we'll leave you alone about coming but take too long to make the friends thing work with Andie and we'll do what we best. Meddle

Pacey: Lindley I don't think I can ever be just friends with Andie

He gets up and leaves

Pacey: Guys have a good weekend in Providence and D I'll see you in English later

Dawson: See ya Pace. Alright guys you got me…I'll accompany you to get Andie

Thus began a year that 6 teenagers in Capeside Massachusetts will never forget.


	2. The trip to Providence

Chapter 1  
_It was Friday afternoon and Dawson was finishing up packing for Providence when his dad walks in_  
Mitch: Getting ready to go Dawson?  
Dawson: Yea just need to put this shirt annnnd now I'm done  
Mitch: You're staying at Jack's old place right?  
Dawson: Yes and I promise I'll call you when I reach there dad and when I leave to come home  
Mitch: Ok Dawson, have a fun trip. When is Jack supposed to pick you up?  
_Just then they hear the doorbell ring_  
Dawson: That must be him now  
_He opens the door and sees_  
Dawson: Joey…hi….are you all set to go  
Joey: Yea I'm excited to see Andie again  
Dawson: So am I…we weren't that close but we'll always have the drunken blues..  
_Joey laughs, brushing her hair out of her face. This just confused Dawson…he used to find her mannerisms endearing but today it's different, not only did he not find it endearing…he was almost annoyed by it.  
Unbeknownst to them a certain Jack Mcphee comes through the door_  
Jack: Hey guys ready to go?  
Dawson and Joey: Yes  
_So they head on their trip, their long and awkward trip filled with long period of silences only interrupted by Jen or Jack._  
_That night they play a ravishing game of Trivial Pursuit in which Dawson cleans house after admitting_  
Dawson: Of course I won, I read the questions as if I'm studying for a test   
_They all call him a cheater and soon sleep in preparation for seeing Andie  
Next Day they arrive at the hospital_  
Jen: Jack are you ready to be reunited with your older sister?  
Jack: Younger  
_They continue this all the way to Andie's room_   
Jack: Younger  
Andie: Older  
_Everyone moves to greet Andie except for Dawson. Instead he's awestruck as if he is just noticing how beautiful Andie truly is._  
Andie: Dawson! Thanks for coming to see me  
They hug. Andie lets go but Dawson holds on a second longer.  
Andie: So Pacey didn't come?  
Joey: No, I'm sorry Andie  
_Andie nods clearly disappointed. Joey notices Dawson staring at Andie, and worries if he is beginning to fall for Andie. The thought worrries her immensely, and she vows that she isn't going to lose Dawson._


	3. Pairing up

Chapter 2  
_Sunday morning and Pacey was over at Dawson's trying to find a subtle to ask about Andie. He settles for this._  
Pacey: So D how's Andie doing?  
Dawson: Subtlety: it's your friend, love it like it loves you  
Pacey: Quit stalling  
Dawson: Andie looks great…but I could tell she really misses you Pace  
Pacey: I told her that I'm willing to wait until she feels that she is ready  
_It was the Friday before the long weekend and lunch time was upon the students of Capeside High. Andie Mcphee walked through the entrance of the cafeteria and immediately noticed her brother sitting with Jen and Joey.  
It was then that she noticed Dawson sitting at a table all by his lonesome_  
Andie: Hey, Lone Ranger  
Dawson: Andie, hey…you can sit with Jack if you want too   
Andie: If I wanted too I would…so where's Pacey?  
Dawson: He'll be here soon I guess. What exactly is going on between you two?  
Andie: My therapist is supposed to tell me when I mentally ready to date.  
Dawson: Shouldn't that be up to your heart and not your therapist's head?  
Andie: I tried that, and it still ended with me in the hospital  
Dawson: So are you guys trying the friend thing out?  
Andie: Trying, unsuccessfully I should say   
_Just then Dawson was struck by an impulse _  
Dawson: Andie would you like to go to the homecoming dance with me?  
Andie: …Is this because you feel bad for me since Pacey asked Jen?   
Dawson: Pacey asked Jen? I didn't know that  
Andie: You didn't know? Then yes Dawson Leery I would love to go with you. I need to do something first though.  
_She leaves and heads to Joey's table_  
Andie: Hey guys, what's up? Joey I need to ask you something. Dawson just asked me to the dance, is it ok if I say yes?  
Joey (reluctantly): Sure Andie I don't mind.  
Andie: Great Joey thanks  
_Andie leaves_  
Joey: Does anyone else feel that something is going between those two?  
_Jen and Jack look at each other and simultaneously start laughing._  
Jack: Dawson and Andie? Come on Joey they're both still madly in love with you and Pacey. They're just going as friends the same way we are and the same way Pacey and Jen are.  
Jen: I would add more, but I have to go to escape the creepy freshman stalker  
Jack: He's not that bad Jen. Anyways Joey get ready for the dance, I know it's 2 weeks away but prepare yourself for this white boy CAN dance  
Joey: So full of yourself are we? No I know it's going to be a very interesting night.


	4. The Dance

Chapter 3

_So it had arrived… the day of the dance. Dawson Leery, Pacey Witter and Jack Mcphee were at Dawson's getting ready for the dance aka waiting two hours for the girls over at Jen's house. _

Dawson: So think the girls are ready yet?

Pacey: Calm down Dawson, Jen said she'll call

Dawson: Pacey what the hell is your problem? You've been angry at me for two weeks now.

Pacey: Nothing man, it's nothing at all.

Dawson: If you say so Pacey

_He shrugs clearly not believing him. Just then the phone rings. Instead of answering they walk the extremely long 200 feet the next door neighbor's house_

_The guys met their dates and hurried to leave before they were forced to pose for pictures. They reached the gym 20 minutes later. _

Jen: So Pace feel like dancing anytime soon?

Pacey: Now Lindley you know the only reason I agreed to this is because you threatened me with severe physical damage if I let you go with Henry. Plus you know that I am not one to dance

Jen: I'm sure you'll get to dance with Andie this evening.

_Cut to Dawson and Andie _

Dawon: You know I don't think he would mind it if you went over to talk or even dance

Andie: Just stop it Dawson ok. I'm not going to make the first move with this one.

_Song ends_

Dawson: I'll be right back

_He moves to where Pacey and Jen are sitting _

Dawson: Pacey can I talk to you in the hallway

Pacey: Sure man.

Dawson: Ok Pacey…you should ask her to dance

Pacey: Andie? Listen I don't need any advice from you right now

Dawson: Are you still angry that I asked Andie? Jeez Pace I apologized for that multiple times already.

Pacey: That doesn't change the fact that you asked her without consulting me first. In fact I had to find out about this from Joey! It's not that I mind you being a good friend to Andie, it's just that it would've been nice if you asked

Dawson: Well I'm sorry Pacey. I know I broke the best friend rule, but right now there is a perky blonde in a beautiful dress just waiting for you Pace.

Pacey: Ok man I'll ask her…maybe you should take your own advice about Joey

_Dawson watches him go. A look of hesitance on his face quickly turns into determination. _

_He walks to where Jack and Joey are dancing_

Dawson: Jack? May I cut in?

Jack: Sure thing Dawson

_Jack walks over to where Jen is sitting._

Jack: Looks like things are turning back to normal around here.

Jen: I sure hope so. So dancing boy let's see those moves.

_Cut to Dawson and Joey_

Joey: I miss this

Dawson: Joey-

Joey: No Dawson listen to me. I know that you did the right thing the night of your party. I was worried that you had already gotten over me. I don't blame you for saying no. But Dawson I still love you. Could we ever go back to having a relationship?

Dawson: Joey what you said to me last May still hurts. I know you were angry and just lashing out but it still hurt. I want to-

_He is interrupted by Joey kissing him. He gives in at first but eventually pulls away_

Dawson: Joey no stop. After the hell that is known as last year I just want to go back and be friends. We haven't been best friends in a while

_Joey desperately tries, and fails, to keep the tears from falling_

Joey: Friends

Dawson: Nothing more right now

Joey: Ok Dawson, friends

_The song ends and Joey runs out, crying _

_At the same time Pacey and Andie are dancing. _

Andie: As much as I love silence, would it kill you to say something Pace?

Pacey: Sorry Mcphee, just savoring the moment. I do really miss you

Andie: I really miss you too Pacey more than you know. I'm still not ready for anything right now.

Pacey: I know Andie. Just let me know when you're ready

Andie: I will.

_After the dance Pacey, Dawson, and Joey went to their respective homes while Andie spent the night at Grams with Jack and Jen, or so Dawson thought as he entered his room._

Dawson: Joey? I thought you ran home

Joey: I did but then I thought of what you said about being friends and I figure why not start now. So let's pop in a movie we can analyze to death.

_Dawson smiles and puts a movie in the VCR. He joins Joey on the bed and they look at each other and smile, glad to be going back to being best friends again._


	5. Thanksgiving

Two updates in one day…just for you readers

I want to thank myla84 and PaceyW's girl for their feedback. Also some of you are putting this fic on alert but not reviewing. Please do so…feedback can help me with where I can take this story (subplots, things to be resolved etc.)

Chapter 4

_Several months later Joey and Dawson were finally comfortable with each other. Andie was becoming closer with Dawson and she and Pacey were finally becoming friends again. The 6 teenagers were gathered in Dawson's room for movie night. _

Jack: Well, Dawson you did a good job with the Witch Island documentary, better than Blair Witch

Dawson: Thanks, though I couldn't have done with my producer, and my "two pillars of moral support"

Andie, Pacey, Jen (simultaneously): You're very welcome

Dawson: Anyways guys I need a head count for Thanksgiving tomorrow. Joey and Jen are obviously coming. Pacey, Andie and Jack are you guys doing anything with your families?

Pacey: A house full of the no-neck monsters? Negative.

Andie: And our dad apparently has to work on Thanksgiving

Dawson: Great so we'll all be here

_Just then there is a knock at the door and 3 unexpected people walk in. _

Dawson and Jen: Mom?

Pacey (huge smile): Eve! Long time no see.

_Thanksgiving Day morning_

Helen Lindley: Jen, did you have a good night's rest after what I told you?

Jen: I…have to go to Dawson's

_She heads next door_.

Dawson: Jen hey, 2 beautiful blondes before dinner. It looks like I'll have a happy Thanksgiving

Jen: Two?

Dawson: Yea Andie came by around 8 to help set up and attempt to cook. Is something wrong?

_Jen tells him the story of Eve and her mother. Jack, having just arrived, hears everything through the doorway. _

Jack: Jen…is that why your mom came?

Jen: No apparently she just wanted to see me. Eve just stopped by after she arrived at Grams'

_Jack moves to hug her. Jen lets him and cries a little in his shirt._

Jen: Come on Jack I can't confront her alone

_Dawson watches them leave and then heads to his mother_

Dawson: Mom….where'd Andie go?

Gail: She just left through the back door

Dawson: Oh. Mom why are you here?

Gail: Thanksgiving honey, I missed you

Dawson: It has nothing to do with you losing your job? Dad told me

Gail: No Dawson it doesn't. All that came out of me being fired was realizing how much I missed Capeside

Dawson: Are you and dad getting back together?

Gail: No honey…we just signed the divorce papers today.

_Unable to stay in the room any longer Dawson goes out the door in a hurry_

Mitch: Don't worry Gail. He's just upset right now. He'll probably be put in his place by Joey.

_Several hours later the majority of the guests had gathered at the Leery household _

Mitch: Joey where's Dawson?

Joey: He isn't here?

Mitch: No he left here in a hurry a few hours back. But if he didn't head to your house then..

Dawson: Guys I'm here. Sorry for running out earlier…I was a little upset but Andie here put me in my place so to speak

Pacey: You went to Andie's?

Dawson: Yea I tried going to your house but they told me you weren't there

Pacey: Yea I went around town on my bike.

Gail: Enough of the chit chat let's enjoy the hard prepared meal on the table.

_Later the six teens gather around the campfire. _

Joey: So another holiday come and gone huh?

Jack: Sure has…and it's nice to know that parent-child drama can't wait for anything…not even Thanksgiving

Dawson: Yea Jen how did things go with your mom anyways?

Jen: Good, I think we can finally put the past behind us

Pacey: Andie! Wake up!

Andie: Sorry guys I'm just tired from all the cooking. I stayed up last night to make my first Thanksgiving here special.

Joey: If you think this is bad then wait and see how mentally, physically and emotionally draining Christmas will be

Andie: Mmm can't wait for that


	6. Christmas Time

Chapter 5

Pacey: So tomorrow marks the return of the annual Leery Christmas party? Thrown by your parents who just divorced?

Dawson: Pacey, please don't ask me how that makes me feel. Andie and Joey have already grilled me about this. I just want to enjoy my holiday

Pacey: Do you know if Jen's mom is coming?

Dawson: …Is this about Eve? Pace why were you so happy to see her last month?

Pacey: If you're trying to insinuate that I have some sort of feelings toward her you're dead wrong. Eve is too wild and crazy for me to date. However she does know how to throw one hell of a party…which coincidentally is the last time we saw her

Dawson: Let's not revisit that night ok? But I actually don't know if Eve is coming or not, and if she is she won't make a mess of my parents party…it's too important for them.

Pacey: And for you?

Dawson: Yea I guess you can say that

_They hear a knock at the window _

Eve: That climb is so not worth it

_Dawson and Pacey stare wordlessly at her_

Eve: Hello to you too

Dawson: Eve….here for Christmas

Eve: Yes I am, but don't worry Dawson I won't ruin your party. I want to see how much fun a Capeside party can be.

Pacey: Did you just use the words Capeside and fun in the same sentence?

_The next day at the Potter B&B_

Andie: Joey things are looking great here. When should the B&B be up and running?

Joey: Around March. It is really doing well, seems that Pacey is capable of a random good idea.

Andie: Cut him a little slack Joey. Anyways the Leery's tonight…what are those like?

Joey: Oh lots of fun. Christmas carols, stories of years past. I don't know how it will be this year, given the circumstances

Andie: Yea of course. Still I'm excited though. Shall we get ready?

Joey: We shall

_The night of the party _

Mitch: Pacey thanks for coming, and yes I know you've been here for several hours already.

Pacey: Thanks for having me Mr. Leery, and yes I realize that there is no way you wouldn't have invited me

_They smile at each other while exchanging a handshake_

_Andie and Joey walk in_

Dawson: Hey thanks for arriving

_He hugs both of them. _

Pacey: What's shakin Mcphee?

_Andie hugs him. Pacey considers hugging Joey but instead heads elsewhere with Andie_

Dawson: Heh, some things never change.

Joey: Like I would want to hug a cretin like-

_She is cut off when a familiar blonde approaches _

Eve: Dawson and Joey. How is my favorite "couple" doing

Joey: Just fine Eve, thanks for asking

_She steers Dawson away_

_Eve shrugs and walks hesitantly to Jen and Jack_

Eve: Jen…how are you?

Jen: Hi Eve…I'm doing alright, getting through junior year

_Jack looks between the two, clearly uncomfortable, and mumbles some excuse to leave. _

Jen (calling after him): Coward

_Cut to Pacey and Andie _

Andie: Enjoying yourself Pacey

Pacey: I am indeed Mcphee, though that could be due to your prescence

_Andie laughs, blushing _

_Eve sees this and also notices Dawson staring with something that resembles jealousy _

Eve: So Dawson it seems that you've changed your favorite color from brunette to blonde

Dawson: Whatever you're saying, say it stop beating around the bush.

Eve: Isn't it obvious? Your best friend's ex-girlfriend, you're falling for her

Dawson: Wow Eve…what a great tall tale you've concocted. Tell me the one about Paul Bunyan

_He turns and runs into Joey who has just heard everything_

Dawson: Joey don't tell me you're gonna believe her.

Joey: No of course not Dawson.

_Dawson notices Pacey and Andie looking at each other awkwardly. He notices they're under mistletoe. Walking toward them he eavesdrops on their conversation. _

Pacey: Andie we don't have to-

Andie: Pacey shh It's a Christmas tradition, and you know that tradition can't be broken

_Pacey smiles and leans in for a kiss. They kiss longer than the average mistletoe kiss should last_

_Dawson stares in shock, a huge realization coming over him. He panics not knowing what to do. He turns to go to his room and runs into Jen, who has also witnessed this scene. Dawson stares at her for a second, not knowing what to say. He then rushes up to his room._

_Jen watches him go, worried of the consequences this could have over her friends. _


	7. Realizing

Author's note: Thanks to all who reviewed. Things are winding down…3 or 4 more chapters should do it.

Chapter 6

_It was several days later since the Christmas Party. Dawson hasn't left his house since his realization despite his parents multiple attempts to make him do so and find out what was bothering him. _

_He was in his room looking at a picture of him, Joey, Pacey and Andie back from last year, when the door opened revealing Jen Lindley_

Dawson: Save it Jen…I know what you're going to say

Jen: Do you Dawson? All I was going to say is you need to deal with this.

Dawson: Oh no no no I was planning on avoiding and denying this. Dealing with it is the exact opposite of what I want to do.

Jen: What are you going to do the next time you see her? Or Joey? Or Pacey?

_Dawson stares then buries his head in his bed making inaudible whining noises. _

_Jen reaches and yanks him by the hair_

Dawson: Ow ow ow Jen stop it!

Jen: Had to be done. Look if you don't deal with this the consequences could be greater than you think. Pacey and Andie are still trying the friend thing out so she's technically a free agent.

Dawson: No Jen I can't act on these feelings. It could cause too much heartache for 4 people.

_February 14__th_

_Dawson and Pacey are waiting on the golf course _

Pacey: There they are. The Mcphees plus one.

Andie: Hey you two this is an old friend from home, Kate Walsh

Dawson: Nice to meet you. I'm Dawson and this is Pacey.

Jack: Guys let's head on over to the party.

Pacey: Ok there are five of us and two golf carts. So I'll go with Andie and Jack and Dawson can go with Kate.

Dawson: Pacey what are you doing?

Pacey: Relax man I'm doing you a favor. It's Valentines Day. She is single and so are you. Come on man you haven't even looked at a girl since Joey

Dawson: If you say so

_Pacey heads over to his cart and drives off_

Andie: Real subtle Pace…you're trying to start something between Dawson and Kate aren't you?

Pacey: What if I am? Don't make me put you in the back now

Andie: She just broke up with her boyfriend ok? She is too emotionally hurt to get involved with anyone, even if it's no strings attached.

_Later Dawson and Kate_

Kate: So your friend seems to enjoy playing matchmaker

Dawson: You noticed huh?

Kate: Don't worry I know you're head over heels in love with Andie. I'm also guessing that no one knows.

_Dawson tries to deny it but eventually just stays silent_

Kate: I can keep a secret

_Back at the Mcphee household._

Andie: So you and Dawson huh?

Kate: I'm sorry Andie I don't kiss and tell

Andie: Listen Kate the two of you are still reeling of love lost, plus Dawson has to deal with his parents undefined relationship. All I'm saying is that he's a really sweet boy and he may get the-

Kate: Andie shut up for a second. Nothing happened ok? Your "concern" seems like jealousy to me. Seems you have things to figure out.

_Andie watches Kate get into the guest bedroom. She isn't sure what's more shocking: what Kate said or the fact that she was right._


	8. Getting it out in the open

Author's note: Another two-for-one special. Although I'm not sure if they're that special anymore…

Chapter 7

Jack: I'm sorry you're going to have to say that again

Andie: Jack you heard me the first time

Jack: You have feelings for Dawson?

Andie: Yes

Jack: You have feelings for _Dawson? _

Andie: Yes! Jack don't repeat it again.

Jack: Sorry but it's a bit confusing. What are you going to do now? Are you gonna tell him? What about Pacey and Joey? Do you still have feelings for Pacey?

Andie: Jack don't you think I've thought of all this? I've been dealing with it for over a month. You don't know how hard it is to be around anyone other than you and Jen.

Jack: So you're not going to do anything

Andie: No

_Cut to Jen and Dawson_

Jen: So you're finally going to deal with this?

Dawson: I'm tired of sneaking glances. I don't want to have a regret like this in my life.

Jen: Are you going to tell Pacey or Joey?

Dawson: I found this in the paper the other day. They're tearing down the old fort Pacey and I used to go to. I figure a good memory of our childhood will ease him into this

Jen: Believe what you want to believe

_At the fort_

Pacey: Dawson come here…it's our oath that we'll always be brothers

_Dawson stares a bit guiltily for a moment then just dives right into it_

Dawson: Listen Pacey there's something I have to say

Pacey: You're falling for Andie? I know

Dawson: How long?

Pacey: I don't know the exact date. Did you ever wonder why I pushed toward that girl Kate?

Dawson: Listen man I'm sorry, but I've tried to bury these feelings for too long.

Pacey: And you listen to me. There is still something there between Andie and I, and as your friend I want you to know that I'm not giving up without a fight

_Spring Break- 2 weeks later _

_Dawson was nervous about going this trip. Sure it isn't the first time he traveled with Joey to see his Aunt Gwen, but this time is different. He's finally going to come clean with her about Andie. _

Andie: Hey guys! I'm so excited to see your Aunt Gwen Dawson.

Dawson: Andie…I didn't know you were coming.

Joey: I invited her. Jack is with his dad and Jen's mom is visiting so I didn't want Andie to be alone.

_Pacey arrives with someone Andie had never seen before_

Dawson: Will Krudski? It's been a long time

Pacey: Will is visiting for the weekend and I figured why not bring him here with the "old gang" plus one.

Will: And who is this "plus one"?

Andie: Andie Mcphee, nice to meet you Will

_Will smiles at Andie and instantly seems taken with her. Dawson and Pacey notice and look at each other. _

Dawson (to himself): So much for this being a fun week.


	9. Spring Break

Chapter 8

_Several hours later after a car ride, catching up with Aunt Gwen and getting everyone settled in, Dawson felt somewhat at ease. It seems that his old friend Will maintained a friendly repartee with both Andie and Joey. Still he knew he had the very difficult task ahead of telling Joey. _

Aunt Gwen: Dawson? Joey and Pacey are outside if you want to go there?

Dawson: I'll just stay here with you Aunt Gwen. Where are Andie and Will?

Gwen: Oh they went for a walk. I think their might be a romance blooming between those two.

Dawson (to himself): So much for not worrying.

_Andie and Will are walking around town._

Andie: So you're a big fan of mythology?

Will: Also a big fan of Shakespeare…that guy knew how to write an epic love story. Something I'm sure you can relate to.

Andie: I'm not sure I understand

Will: Dawson and Pacey? It's kind of obvious there's some love triangle going on there. Listen Andie, there friendship is rock solid, it'll be shook up but they're not going to be out of each others lives. You need to make a choice.

_That night after karaoke Joey Potter was feeling very happy. She and Dawson sang their usual song and she felt like they were slowly getting back to where they were last year. Dawson knocks on the door_

Dawson: Can I come in?

Joey: Sure. I had a lot of fun tonight, it's been too long since we've sung that song.

Dawson: Joey I need to talk to you.

Joey (worried): Is it serious?

Dawson: It's very much so. Ever since Christmas, or maybe even before then, I've felt something like nothing ever before.

Joey: Are you in love with someone else? Is it Andie?

Dawson: Yes. Joey I'm sorry, I never meant for

Joey: Get out

Dawson: Joey le-

Joey: GET OUT!

_Joey pushes him out and slams the door. She collapses against the wall crying uncontrollably. _

_Dawson has headed down to the living room where Pacey has just admitted to Andie that he still loves her. _

Dawson: Andie? Where's everyone else?

Andie: Will is asleep and Pacey just went up to the room. He just told me he still loved me and that he didn't want to lose me. The only person I can think of that he was referring to you. Are you in love with me Dawson?

Dawson: Yes

_Cut to Joey's room. There is a knock on the door. _

Will: Joey? Are you alright?

Joey: No I'm not Krudski. Dawson apparently has been in love with Andie since Christmas.

Will: Joey at least he was kind enough to tell you. You two had your chance, all you can do is support Dawson.

_Joey stares at Will then slowly nods, eyes filling up with tears again. Will moves to comfort her and she accepts by crying on his shoulder._


	10. The Moment

Chapter 9

_3 weeks until prom and tensions were running high in Capeside. Andie told both Pacey and Dawson that she didn't know who she loved more. _

_We see Andie at her locker tugging with all her weight_

Andie: Stupid locker…why won't you open?

Joey: Here let me try

_She tugs with a little strength and it opens quickly _

Andie: Thanks. Listen Joey I never apologized for-

Joey: Andie, it's not your fault. I was angry at first but you couldn't have foreseen this.

Andie: Thanks Joey. So who are you taking with you to prom?

Joey: I think I may go with Will. Something's going on between us…I'm still in love with Dawson but…you know

Andie: Well Will is a great guy, I'm sure you'll have a great time.

Joey: Who are you taking? If anyone?

Andie: Stag. I don't want to go with either of them, it might seem like I've made my choice.

_Cut to a Doctor's office_

Psychiatrist: It seems like you've got quite a problem on your hands Andie

Andie: I know this already. I need to know who it is I love

Psychiatrist: There has to be a moment. One decisive moment that'll happen to you. Once it does you can look back and realize who it is that you are in love with.

_Anti-Prom_

Pacey: I must say man this is quite the shindig you've thrown here

Dawson: It helps to have a restaurant handy for these types of things. Also two parents who by the way invite you to their remarriage.

Pacey: So the rumors are true? Congrats man.

_They notice Andie coming in with Jack and his "friend" Ethan. Seeing her in her gorgeous purple outfit takes both of their breaths away. _

Pacey: Dawson, I'm sure Andie is not looking to choose tonight. There's no reason for us to turn this into a competition

Dawson: You're right Pacey

_The last dance of the night_

_Andie looked around at her friends. Joey was dancing with Will, Jen with Henry, Jack and Ethan were still sitting. She had danced with everyone, including Dawson and Pacey, it seems that they didn't want to fight over the last dance with her. Lost in her thoughts she didn't notice who was standing in front of her. _

Dawson: May I have this dance?

Andie: Yes you may

_She gets up and notices Pacey in the corner watching her _

Dawson: Don't worry about him. We both agree all's fair in love and war.

Andie: I see. Well Mr. Leery I hear your parents wedding is coming up real soon.

Dawson: Yea next weekend after finals, which I'm sure you've studied extensively for.

Andie: Yea, Pacey and I have been reviewing for 3 weeks now.

Dawson: Yea I heard about that. Hard to believe that we only have one year left in this town. I've learned a lot here

Andie: Oh yea? Like what?

_Dawson smirks then leans forward. _

Dawson: Life

_He leans in closer still, Andie starts to get nervous _

Dawson: Love

_He continually gets closer until he kisses her. He breaks it off as the song ends. _

_Andie thinks back to what the doctor said and she realized that this was the moment. Andie Mcphee had finally figured out who she was in love with. _


	11. The Choice

Thanks to all who reviewed. Namely PaceyW'sgirl and Myla. Your encouragement kept me going.

Enjoy the final chapter

Chapter 10

_Wedding Ceremony: We see the I do's between Mitch and Gail. We see Dawson and Aunt Gwen as the best man and maid of honor respectively looking on with smiles on their faces. We see the enthusiastic responses of Pacey, Andie and Joey as the newly married couple walks down the isle. We join Dawson finishing his speech. _

Dawson:…love ends, and begins again. Cheers

_Andie and Joey are off by themselves. _

Joey: Are you ready to do this?

Andie: I have to be

Joey: Are you going to bring good news or bad news first?

Andie: Good…I can't deliver bad news on my own.

_Cut to Andie and an unknown guy. _

Andie: I was told it would take one moment for me to figure out what I wanted. That moment came at prom. I was kissed and you know what I thought of during that kiss

Unknown guy: No

Andie: You. I realized that it's been you all along. I love you…Pacey.

Pacey: I love you too Andie.

_They kiss and are happy to be in each others arms again. _

_They go to tell Dawson but see he has witnessed everything. _

Dawson: I don't want to hear any apologies. This is your choice Andie?

Andie: It is

Dawson: As long as you're happy. If you'll excuse me.

_He heads off to his room. Opening his door he is greeted by Jen Jack and Joey_

_2 weeks later _

_Pacey and Andie were going stronger than they ever have before. Joey was still doing the long distance dating with Will. Jack was broken hearted over Ethan but his relationship with his father had never been better. Jen was still keeping in touch with Henry._

_As for Dawson? He was dealing with the heartbreak but getting used to Pacey and Andie dating, thanks mainly to Joey and Jen. He currently was in his room changing. _

Mitch: Dawson are you ready for dinner? Principal Green will be here any minute.

Dawson: I'm coming.

_The doorbell rings and Mitch goes to answer it. _

Principal Green: Hello, thanks for inviting us Mitch. Dawson, I want you to meet my daughter. She'll be joining Capeside High next year, and she has quite a passion for film not unlike yourself.

_Dawson and Nikki make eye contact and slowly smile and greet each other. _

_And it begins again. _

THE END.


End file.
